the protection of the Guardians
by aika arcadia
Summary: Matt hates school, he always has. But when he meets the headmasters daughter will she know what it takes to become a protecter of the gate, and will she be able to help Matt before time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

**Right, another story! Hope you enjoy it. This'll be a prologue. It's set around the time when Matt smashes the chandelier in Evil Star. So without further ado… **

**Prologue**

The five of them were standing there, the massive waves rolling over the rocks they were standing on. The oncoming darkness was looming over the five so fast, so unbelievably gloomy that it was like nothing that can ever be described properly. It was terrifying, mortifying even, and the other five on the other side of the Island couldn't do anything about it. Anything they tried was to no avail. It was impossible. That was at least until they woke up.

Jade pulled her body out of bed. Terror written across her face, it was like she couldn't move, like she was weighed down by some invisible force. Jade hated every mornings but, especially Monday mornings. Her father being the damn Headmaster of an all boy's school had no favours for her at all. Most girls at her school would shout _'oh, you're so lucky! I wish I were you!' _Not if you had to endure every single thing that happens in every godforsaken day. It wasn't that she didn't like hearing what her father had to say, in fact sometimes it was rather amusing but, there were certain things no-one cared about. Not even her mother. Today was going to be an especially bad Monday; she was going to school with her father. This would indefinitely mean that today she would probably have to see the one person who she hated to see or speak to more than anyone else, ever…Gavin. He always reminded her of some sort of Shakespeare character just, more annoying and harder to understand. But, her father loved the fact that she chose a boy like that.

'_More like forced into__ liking a boy like that.'_ She thought to herself. She sighed, grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the door and threw herself into the car. She sat there and waited for her father to arrive.

"_Another normal, boring, completely ordinary day." _

**I know short. But, you know it's a prologue. Pluhsies and Cookies for all who review!!! **


	2. the beginning of the best worst day ever

**I'm so sorry! I haven't posted in ages, almost a year. I feel awful. I hope this chapter is okay, it was kinda rushed, because I suddenly got this strange urge to keep writing. So hope you enjoy, And I promise It'll be edited soon :3**

* * *

Jade was sitting silently in the car. She always hated the constant awkward silence that seemed to engulf the air between her and her father.

And, at the height of this horribly awkward silence between the two all she could do was just wish her school would burn down, in some freak accident. It would save her having the excruciating journey that seemed to take up half her willing energy on a day to day basis.

"So, what are you doing today?" Jade's dad asked rather carefully, quickly glancing over to Jade.

"Well, I'm going to school Father Dearest. I'd thought you knew that. You don't trust busses so, I have to go to school with you… not that I don't enjoy the daily drive with you." The whole overdramatic sentence was smothered with venom.

"If I recall, you were kicked off the bus for starting fights about a certain seat you had to sit in." Jade mouthed the words along with her father her eyes raised. It was the same conversation everyday!

"Uh huh, father. I know that." She smiled sweetly

"I'm concerned about you, you never talk to anyone. Not your friends, teachers or even me."

"Well you know. The troubles of a teenage girl…, I have no friends. And, I'm talking to you right now you know." She raised her eyes and turned to look out the window. The rest of the car journey would hopefully be in complete silence, much too Jade's pleasure if it was. It wasn't that she didn't like her father. He was just an overpowering jerk who loved to see his only daughter completely depressed. (Well that's what Jade thought anyway)

"There is a new child at the school. I do not like him."

"Oh, and why's that? Is he some mass murderer…Oh, I know, he's here for a reason other than his families over imaginable wealth, isn't he?" Once again Jade raised her eyes looking out at the world speeding past her like lightning.

"No, it is not that. I do not trust a person who has just turned up expecting everything to be absolutely normal, like usual."

"What are you on about?" Once again silence filled every crevice of the car like a bad smell; you could almost feel the suffocating awkwardness between the two. "I bet this kid doesn't even want to be there, does he?" Jade knew that her father had no answer to her question; in fact he probably didn't care about it either.

But, what Jade did know for sure was that this car journey should be shorter, or non existent, She should appeal to the bus company.

"So, this 'new boy' is he some rugged teen that disobeys everything said to him, wears Burberry and has one of those accents which just makes you want to call the police."

"…No." Her father replied a slight hint of panic running through his words

Jade sighed "No Fun then is he." She smiled at her father then once again stared out of the window. She could practically feel her father's body tensing up at her newly found wits. She smiled inwardly.

"You know dad, I was wondering have we ever been to the beach?" Jade was playing with her fingers, secretly hoping her father wasn't even listening to her. Maybe this dream was some old memory re-enacting in her head.

"When your mother was alive, yes we did go to the beach."

"I was four when she died…wow; it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, well I never liked the beach…Why did you bring it up anyway?"

"Huh, oh, doesn't matter now." Jade pulled her glance away from the window to look at her father. "So-" Jade quickly looked away. After a few more minutes, she turned the radio on just to hear the end of the news. She wished she hadn't asked anything. It just increased the awkwardness. And for once school had never been as appealing.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Once again I know it's short and it seems like a bit of a filler (already, I know) But, hopefully this'll lead to something much better. **

**And as always reviews loved!!**

**I know it's bad, please don't tell me that. I just wanted to show that I'm not dead. Hope it's not too…what's the word…Awful :3**


End file.
